hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 81
The twenty-ninth episode of Hetalia: World Series (eighty-first in total for Hetalia) was broadcast on October 8, 2010. It adapts the Extra Story A Kind of Aristrocratic Comic, along with more of If the World was All About Cats from the third published volume. Plot Summary Court and Aristocracy Germany wakes up, lamenting over how Italy messed things up again the previous day. But he immediately notices that Austria has dropped and broken a tea cup (and is still in his pajamas). Austria realizes that he's been caught, and orders Germany to forget that it ever happened. Forceful Aristocracy Austria decides that the situation is Germany's fault, much to Germany's anger and confusion at a "freeloader" saying that. Austria explains that there's a saying he learned: *"Even in unhappiness, the King's lifestyle existed. This lifestyle's focus was with the Aristocracy." - Ludwig van Beethoven But Germany stops Austria and points out that Beethoven was a German composer, while Austria insists that he was an Austrian. Germany yanks at Austria's "Mariazell" hair (to the other's displeasure) and says that Beethoven was definitely German. But Austria replies that Beethoven was Austrian, as he would count out 60 beans when drinking coffee, an over-serious characteristic of Austrians. Suddenly, France pops up outside the window and interrupts the conversation, asking "Or French,he might be?" He then hides and quickly retracts his question, stating that there's no Frenchman around. Aristocrat's Paparazzi Germany and Austria interrogate a beat-up France, wanting to know his purpose in spying on them. France stammers and claims that England had wanted him to, but then states that it's too late for them as he now has control. A soldier appears to inform France that his photos have developed. The series of photographs depict embarrassing moments of Austria, such as him sleeping, his hair undone, with a bird in his hair, or him in his boxers. Austria, now angered and brandishing a whip, decides that punishment is now necessary. Germany agrees, as France screams that it was England's fault and to stop. Catalia pt.2 Japan-cat hurries on over to see what the fuss is about with his two allies. Germany-cat explains that Italy-cat had done something horrible, but Italy-cat interrupts and says that he touched the other cat's genitalia. Japan-cat scolds him for not knowing better. Germany-cat orders Italy-cat to not repeat the action, and lets him go. Japan-cat states that he likes how Germany-cat can be so forgiving. Italy-cat runs off to play, while Japan-cat advises him to watch out for bicycles. Germany-cat decides that he'll go back to sleep, and offers the other cat to join him. Japan-cat declines (as he's a "24 hour service cat"), but the two are interrupted by Italy-cat loudly flirting nearby. Germany-cat quickly silences the louder one by swatting him on the head. Japan-cat watches the situation, as he narrates that he is a cat that "can certainly read the atmosphere". Character Appearances *Germany *Austria *France *Italy's cat (Gino) *Germany's cat *Japan's cat (Tama) *'Pochi' Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Italy-cat: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany, Germany-cat: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan-cat: Hiroki Takahashi *France: Masaya Onosaka *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *German soldier: Ayumu Asakura English Dub Cast *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Italy-cat: Todd Haberkorn *Germany, Germany-cat: Patrick Seitz *Japan-cat: Christopher Bevins *France: J. Michael Tatum *Austria: Chuck Huber Trivia *The ending sequence for this episode features a group shot of the Allies along with a close-up shot of America. *A special eyecatch is introduced in this episode, featuring the Axis cats. *The origin of the argument between the two Germanic nations originates from the fact that Ludwig van Beethoven was born in Bonn, Germany ( where he lived between 1770-1792), but died in Vienna, Austria where he lived between 1792-1827. *The sometimes confusing 'van' in 'van Beethoven' is Belgium's fault, Leopold van Beethoven, Ludwig's father, was a Belgian who moved to Bonn. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes